Una excelente amiga
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Hermione Granger había sido siempre una buena amiga pero ahí, en medio de la enorme cama con dosel, desnuda y cansada, pensaba en lo mala persona que era.


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la loca idea que revoloteo en mi cabeza todo el fin de semana.

Hermione Granger había sido siempre una buena amiga. No. Una excelente amiga.

Aún no llegaba el día en que algo no hubiera hecho por Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny.

Después de casi 15 años de conocerse, eran pocas las cosas que no supieran los unos de los otros, incluso no hacía falta hablar para saber que pensaban.

Pero era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Y aún peor ¿Porqué él lo había hecho?

Ahí, en medio de la enorme cama con dosel, desnuda y cansada, pensaba en lo mala persona que era.

* * *

Después de mucho pensarlo, su casa en Glasgow sería el lugar de la despedida de soltera de Ginny, era la más alejada de los molestos reporteros de Londres, además de que Luna vivía cerca y podría ayudarla con los preparativos sin molestar a la sra. Weasley.

Pero la vida parecía estar en contra de ella. Tenía días sin sentirse bien, vomito, dolor de cabeza, cansancio extremo y ni mencionar las nauseas a todas horas. Las pociones aliviaban las molestias por un par de horas y luego volvían con mucha más fuerza.

Si su trabajo en el departamento de misterios no fuera tan demandante y sus obligaciones de dama de honor la dejarán un poco libre, ya habría ido a San Mungo, pero eso podía esperar, prioridades les llamaba.

Luna era su apoyo desde hacía algunos años, después de que ella y Ron decidieran que funcionaban mejor como amigos que como pareja, la rubia fue el soporte de Hermione. Entendía a la chica y sus deseos de superarse. Aunque nadie lo creyera, eran más similares de lo que parecían.

Preparaban los últimos detalles del evento cuando Luna se le quedo mirando fijamente. Sentía sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en ella. Con una sonrisa en el rostro le sacó la lengua y siguió rotulando las invitaciones al evento.

-Si no te conociera lo suficiente incluso creería que estás embarazada-

Cuando esas palabras salieron de boca de la rubia, Hermione sabía que podían ser más ciertas de lo necesario.

* * *

Se vestía rápido y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. No estaba muy segura de dónde estaban, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Tenía que encontrar sus malditas bragas y salir de ahí antes de que él despertará y su amistad terminará de la peor manera.

Después de revisar cada rincón de la habitación con la mirada, encontró lo que buscaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama, destrozadas. ¿Dónde estaba su varita? ¡Merlín! ¿Qué era lo que había pasado anoche?

Recordaba que los chicos habían propuesto una salida al bar de costumbre, Ron, Harry y Luna, Ginny seguía en Italia en un campamento con su equipo de Quidditch. Todo parecía normal, el whysky de fuego de siempre, la música tranquila y las bromas habituales, no llevarían más que un para de tragos cuando Ron propuso ir a un nuevo lugar en Picadilly.

Luna aceptó de inmediato y Harry dijo un simple "porque no", la mirada de suplica de Ron terminó por convencerla. Aunque odiará las multitudes y los lugares llenos de bullicio, sabía que necesitaba más que nunca olvidarse de sus problemas, todos.

El lugar estaba a reventar, la música era tremendamente estruendosa y solo había tragos muggles, no es como que eso fuera un problema, amaba el vodka en todas sus presentaciones.

Ron los dejó 10 minutos después de haber llegado con una morena que les parecía tremendamente familiar, y con quién se fue del lugar cinco minutos después de encontrarla.

-Vaya-dijo Harry-No creí que llegaría el día en que viera a Ron cambiarnos por una chica-

Hermione sintió una terrible punzada en el estómago. Si bien ellos habían estado juntos el año siguiente a la guerra, no era como que hubieran sido el uno para el otro, pero saber que aún no era lo suficientemente amada para que alguien dejará todo por ella la puso de un humor de perros. Ella era la culpable de su propia soledad. NO. Los hombres estúpidos eran los culpables. Solo de recordar su última cita le daban ganas de vomitar.

El engreído Matt Jones era el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, un Hufflepuff un par de años mayor, al que había conocido en un evento del Ministerio. Era guapísimo, no cabía duda, y tenía una gran posición dentro del Ministerio, por eso le parecía increíble que tuviera creencias salidas del medievo.

"¿No has pensado en dejar de trabajar? Digo, como mantendrás una casa en funcionamiento si estás todo el tiempo en el Ministerio. ¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos y educarlos?"

"Mi madre dejo de trabajar en cuanto se caso con mi padre. Apoyar su carrera política desde casa ha sido su trabajo los últimos 29 años."

Jamás le regreso las llamadas. Y ese era el último, antes había estado Daniel Harris, quien al saber que era una inefable, se ofendió terriblemente porque tenía mejores prestaciones en el Ministerio. O aquel Jim Browse, un jugador de Quidditch que Ginny le presentó y que no podía ni hablar apropiadamente. ¿Es qué acaso ella era tan difícil?

Recordaba a Luna bailando en la pista con un chico bastante apuesto y recordaba la última ronda de tragos que había ordenado Harry.

-Por nosotros-

Ese era el último brindis que recordaba hasta hacía 10 minutos que hubiera despertado en aquella pomposa habitación de hotel. Un leve ronquido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Agarró rápidamente sus destrozadas bragas y se desapareció sin pensárselo 2 veces.

* * *

Lo evadía. Era obvio. Casualmente nunca se encontraba en su oficina, estaba seguro qué la pobre asistente de Hermione lo odiaba después de las primeras 20 veces que paso por su lugar a preguntar por ella.

Sabía lo que había pasado y cómo. Secretamente lo deseaba desde que tenía 14 años, pero después del paso del tiempo, aprendió a contentarse con saberla cerca, a que prefería tenerla de cualquier forma en su vida a perderla tratando de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

No podía decirle que lo que Ron había visto al destruir el Horrocrux era real, ni que sentía un inmenso alivio al saber que ellos no funcionaron como pareja o que Ginny le había puesto un ultimátum de casarse o separarse.

¿Cómo pretendía seguir con esta farsa? No amaba realmente a Ginny como mujer, la amaba como la parte de su familia que siempre había sido. Era el escape de una soledad a la que le tenía pavor. Era la única parte constante de su vida, una parte que no sabía como eliminar.

Al final ella era feliz con su equipo de quidditch. Él lo era en el Departamente de Aurores. Más que una pareja, eran una especie de amigos. Amigos que vivían juntos, dormían juntos, incluso tenían sexo un par de veces al año. Pero no había más. Esta monotonía lo mataba pero nada le parecía peor que perder la poca familia que le quedaba por egoísta. Podía apostar toda la herencia de sus padres a que los Weasley no tomarían a bien que le rompiera el corazón a la más pequeña del clan.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, espiando a su mejor amiga, a la castaña que había estado evitándolo desde aquella noche que hubieran pasado juntos. La misma mujer por la cuál estaba dispuesto a dejar todo. La mujer por la que se animaría a dar un salto de fe.

* * *

Después de que Luna sugiriera un embarazo Hermione dejó de dormir un par de días. Primero por trabajo, después de estrés, y al final por ponerse a preparar una poción que le confirmaría si esa mínima sospecha era cierta. Lo hacía en casa porque se ponía verde al pensar lo que pasaría si de pronto la vieran comprado una prueba de embarazo en el Callejón Diagon. Se arrepentía todos los días de haber soltado a Rita Skeeter de ese tonto frasco.

Estaba tan nerviosa que aquel día no se percato de que él no se apareció ni una sola vez en su oficina. Debía llegar a casa en 20 minutos. Tenía que poner esa poción a todo calor, debía llegar a punto de ebullición después de las 12 horas de reposo que ya había tenido.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó como Harry se ponía la capa de invisibilidad para entrar en la misma chimenea que ella o que el hecho de haber tocado su bolsa al quitar las complicadas protecciones de su casa le estaba dando acceso de forma inmediata a su hogar.

* * *

La miraba con curiosidad. Algo estaba mal con ella. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para hacerla olvidar el simple hecho de lanzar el hechizo anti muggles antes de quitar las protecciones de la casa?

Su casa, siempre inmaculada, era otra. Crookshanks bufó al verla pasar, ella lo ignoró y tiró abrigo y bolso en plena sala. Prácticamente corrió al pequeño laboratorio que había en el sótano y que hubiera montado luego de que decidiera hacer experimentación con ciertas pociones para el Departamento de Misterios.

Parecía una zona de guerra, tres calderos reposaban en su área de trabajo mientras algunos ingredientes seguían fuera de su lugar. Había tazas de café por doquier, pergaminos con complicadas ecuaciones que explicaban más cosas de las que quisiera saber. Los vapores rosados de la poción que estaba ahí lo descolocaron ni bien los miro. Sabía que tipo de poción era. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no supo si era temor, emoción o qué.

Continúo mirándola de forma silenciosa esperando tener respuestas a su errática actitud.

Hermione amarró su cabello en un desordenado chongo y puso un cronometro a correr mientras el fuego se hacía más intenso, fue entonces cuando por fin reparo en su rostro.

Estaba extremadamente pálida, como si estuviera enferma, unas enormes y violaceas ojeras adornaban sus ojos, además de la clara resequedad en sus labios. La preocupación seguía escalando y no estaba seguro de poder seguir debajo de la capa.

El cronometro sonó y Hermione saltó de su lugar con un respingo, no recordaba la última vez que había visto ese acto en ella.

La poción estaba perfecta, lo sabía por el color grisáceo que vio mientras Hermione las vertía una a una en su envase. Con un movimiento de varita desapareció los calderos y puso las recién embotelladas pociones en hilera frente a ella. Entonces sucedió.

* * *

Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía saberlo. Estaba volviéndose loca. No dormía, apenas y podía retener un té en su siempre enojado estómago, sabía que la respuesta que diera la poción no cambiaría solo su vida, también la de todos a su alrededor.

Otra vez empezó a llorar, era lo único que parecía hacer últimamente, como si así pudiera solucionar algo. Enojada consigo mismo tomo uno de sus rizos y dio un ligero tirón logrando obtener algunas hebras. No necesitaba más.

Puso la primera poción en una pequeña caja de Petri, su versión casera no traía el envase especializado que la botica y San Mungo ofrecía, pero bastaría. Colocó la hebra y miro su reloj de mano. Por dentro solo estaba rezando que esto fuera una bacteria, que después de unos días todo seguiría normal. ¿porqué había hecho aquello?

Tenía semanas dándole vueltas a esa pregunta. Por mucho alcohol que hubiera en su sistema, nunca había terminado cediendo a sus deseos, que había pasado está última vez para que hubiera despertado en la cama con Harry.

Y lo que la ponía aún más enojada era que ni siquiera tenía un pequeño recuerdo que guardar en su corazón, aunque mirando el color de la poción podía decir qué tendría un recuerdo de ese momento para toda la vida.

* * *

Rosa. La poción cambió a rosa. Sabía lo que significaba y verla ahí sentada con las lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo su rostro, se sintió fatal. Estaba eufórico, preocupado, dolido, hinchado de amor, todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Sería este el momento de quitarse la capa?

Ella soltó un sollozo ahogado e hipo, poniéndose en pie de un solo movimiento, repitió la acción 2 veces más. 3 pociones diferentes, mismo resultado.

Las lágrimas no habían parado y derrotada desapareció todo con su varita para después sentarse en el suelo a llorar.

Quería abrazarla. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, diablos, quería volver a besarla.

Cuando estaba por quitarse la capa, Hermione se puso de pie y salió con paso apresurado del laboratorio. La siguió de cerca, dando zancadas por las escaleras que prácticamente había subido corriendo.

La chica estaba fuera de sí, empezó a mover su varita y pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a encogerse, mientras lo metía en esa bolsa que conocía tan bien, supo que iba a hacer. La capa por fin cayó.

* * *

-¿Te irás sin decírmelo?-La voz de Harry la sobresalto, haciéndola tirar la varita.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-no podía pensar claramente, ahí en frente de ella estaba su mejor amigo, su cómplice, el hombre más importante de su vida, el padre de su bebé.

-Eso no importa, Hermione. Tu y yo sabemos que hay cosas más importantes que discutir que el hecho de saber cómo entré-

Levantó su varita del suelo y continúo guardando todo, evitando en todo momento hacer contacto visual con los verdes ojos de Harry Potter.

-En realidad Harry, salgo hoy para Australia y no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar-

-Entonces si quieres irte sin decírmelo-

-¿Decirte qué? Merlín Harry, no se qué…-

-Que tendremos un hijo-

El silencio era abrumador. Solo podía escucharse la agitada respiración de Hermione, mientras una ligera llovizna empezaba a dar contra el enorme ventanal de su sala.

-Yo…-

Ella se dejo prácticamente caer en una de las sillas de la barra que aún quedaban en el departamento. Pareciera que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo la hubiera abandonado.

-Por favor Hermione. Háblame-

Sus ojos seguían aguados e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Porqué Harry?-hizo una pausa para evitar que su voz se volviera a quebrar- ¿Porqué te acostaste conmigo?-

La miró extrañado, Merlín, él ya se lo había confesado. Todo.

-¿Es en serio Hermione? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo lo que paso esa noche? ¿Tan poco te importó lo que te dije?-

-¡No recuerdo absolutamente nada!-Harry la miro con algo que era similar al rencor y la tristeza- ¿Crees que de hacerlo estaría así?-

Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos. -Hermione, mírame-renuentemente, ella alzó la vista-Te lo dije esa noche y te lo voy a decir ahora… Te amo-la chica abrió los ojos y respiro agitadamente-Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo y siento que estoy echando a perder mi vida siguiendo un plan que la gente se ha empeñado en obligarme a creer es lo que debo hacer-

-Pero… Ginny…-

-No, Ginny y yo no nos amamos. Ella sigue empeñada en creer que si, pero somos 2 completos desconocidos compartiendo vida. Amo a los Weasley, siempre lo haré, pero no puedo hacer esto, ni a ellos, ni a ella o a mí. Ha sido muy difícil ver que por más que me esforzará no podía sacarte de mi cabeza, de verdad lo intente. Cuando Ron y tu estuvieron juntos fue una tortura y escucharte hablar de tus citas con todos esos idiotas que no te entienden… Diablos, hasta Luna ha tenido que acompañarme a beber para poder controlar los celos que siento al saber que no soy yo quién está contigo-

¿Luna? Claro, ella lo sabía. La chica lo miro todo con nuevos ojos, podía verlo claramente. ¿Cómo habían sido tan estúpidos? ¿Se conocían? Quedaba claro qué no. Él solo había dejado que viera lo necesario para no interferir y ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, siempre queriendo verlo feliz.

-¿Por qué tú me besaste aquella noche? O dime que eso también lo olvidaste-

Merlín, lo había besado. Ella había empezado todo. Tremenda hipócrita.

-Yo…-tomo aire y después valor-Lo hice porqué era la única forma en que me atrevería-

Sonrío, eso era suficiente.

-¿Te das cuenta de que hemos hecho todo mal?-

-No me importa haberlo hecho mal si eso significa que estarás conmigo-

Ella suspiro y se soltó de Harry. Había que ser honestos, la vida no era tan sencilla como confesar un amor de años y vivir felices para siempre.

-Harry. Tu sabes que lo mejor es que desaparezca. Dejar que las cosas se calmen y después volver. La gente hablará y no puedo soportar el hecho de que hablen de algo que no entienden… Mis padres entenderán lo del bebé y tu podrás visitarlo cuando quieras, jamás te negaría eso, pero aquí hay cosas que debes solucionar-

-Lo siento Herms, pero a mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que dirá la gente. Te amo y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible porque tu me ames de la misma forma-ella sonrió, era obvio que lo hacía-Además ahora debemos dejar de pensar solo en nosotros-

Harry le tocó el vientre en un acto que bien pudo parecer intrusivo, pero que con él se sentía correcto. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de Harry y la tranquilidad que no había sentido en días por fin se hizo presente.

-Entonces… ¿quieres visitar a mis padres para contarles la noticia?-

Él sonrío e hizo lo único que pareció correcto en un momento así. La besó profunda y lentamente mientras su magia les envolvía de forma cálida. Eran perfectos, el uno para el otro.

* * *

**_ ¡Escándalo! ¡Harry Potter huye con Hermione Granger!_**

A escasas semanas de celebrarse la boda más publicitada del año, Harry Potter canceló todo y huyó del país con la dama de honor y mejor amiga de la señorita Weasley, Hermione Granger.

La también heroína de guerra siempre fue conocida por su debilidad por los magos poderosos y famosos como Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, Matt Jones, Jim Browse, entre otros, por eso no nos causa extrañeza saber que Harry Potter se haya unido a está lista.

La familia Weasley lanzó un comunicado hace un par de días en el que pide se respete su privacidad e invitó a evitar especulaciones, alegando que la cancelación había sido acordada de forma mutua.

Sin embargo, sabemos que la cancelación pudo haber sido provocada luego de que hace un par de meses, la señorita Weasley tuviera un affaire con Blaise Zabinni, co-propietario de su equipo de Quidditch, las Holyhead Harpies, durante su estancia en el campamento de verano en Italia.

La única información que se tiene del niño que sobrevivió, es que renunció a su cargo como jefe de Aurores en el Ministerio y que ha invertido una cantidad considerable en protección anti rastreo.

Por otro lado, la señorita Granger pidió un cambio al departamento de investigación en el Ministerio de Magia australiano para estar cerca de sus padres, acción que ya ha sido confirmada por ambos ministros como parte de un nuevo plan de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Si bien no hay pruebas suficientes para decir que ambos huyeron juntos, una fuente que nos pide mantenerse anónima asegura que así ha sido "Es obvio que están juntos. Harry siempre ha estado loco por Hermione, la infidelidad de Ginny fue el pretexto ideal para cancelar el compromiso sin problemas. Ella quería darse tiempo con su familia y él decidió ir tras ella."

Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá.

* * *

**_De vuelta en casa. Harry y Hermione Potter nos presentan a su hijo James._**

En una exclusiva entrevista con El Quisquilloso, la familia Potter nos presentó a su primogénito James Potter-Granger. El primer hijo de la famosa pareja llegó de forma prematura al mundo y ha sido el motor de sus padres en sus nuevos emprendimientos.

Harry y Hermione Potter contrajeron matrimonio después del nacimiento de James, en una ceremonia secreta en Melbourne, actual lugar de residencia de la pareja y de los padres de la novia, evento al que solo acudieron algunos amigos cercanos a la pareja y selectos miembros del Ministerio de Magia, inglés y australiano.

La señora Potter ha terminado un extenso proyecto internacional entre Inglaterra y Australia acerca de la sangre de dragón que próximamente será presentado de forma oficial por ambos Ministerios, mientras que el señor Potter inició un negocio de pociones junto a Draco Malfoy, intimo amigo de la pareja y padrino de su hijo, que ha ido creciendo de forma exponencial en Europa y América.

-No podríamos pedir más. La vida nos junto por algo-

La pareja asegura tener solo buenos deseos para sus antiguos amigos y los miembros de la familia Weasley, mismos que en los recientes meses han tratado de inculpar a la pareja de sus actuales dificultades tanto financieras como personales.

Recordemos que Ginny Weasley tuvo una boda express luego de descubrir estar embarazada de su ahora ex marido, Blaise Zabinni, y que hace más de 6 meses que no ha sido titular de las Holyhead Harpies.

Por su parte, el tercer miembro del conocido trio de oro, Ronald Weasley, invirtió todo su dinero en adquirir a los Chudley Cannons, equipo que ahora pertenece a la 3ra división de Quidditch de Inglaterra. El señor Weasley ha solicitado múltiples prestamos y en su momento trato de hacer valer su relación con los Potter para solicitar cantidades aún mayores de dinero.

Los Potter estarán de visita en la casa de campo de la familia Malfoy, dónde se llevará a cabo el enlace matrimonial entre Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass, y se desconoce si existen planes para volver a Inglaterra de forma permanente.

* * *

Hacía una eternidad que quería escribir sobre este par metiendo la pata. Esto salió en un par de noches de inspiración. Espero saber sus comentarios y muchas gracias por leer.

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
